A Rose and a Thorn
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: (characters from Sonic and the Black Knight) Sir Lancelot the hedgehog (aka shadow) has been given a mission to go and rescue a princess from another kingdom. But in their ten day journey back will the mischeif of his son Galahad (Silver) cause the the knight and princess to fall in love? Or will her kingdom fall because of this love? (i will upload a chapter each day)
1. Chapter 1: The Quest

It was the height of the 6th century, a time of ruthless fire breathing dragons, magical wizards, just kings, knights in shining armor, and damsels in distress. But here in Avalon, an island ruled by King Arthur, the order of nobility worked a strange way. Here on this enchanted island, animals had magical abilities; they could talk, walk on two legs, and were different colors. Some powers extended beyond that, and because of these special talents, each animal was given the rank of knight. Now because they were animals they could not become a noble, lord, or king even. From birth they were trained to become a knight, learn the code of chivalry, and master the art of swordsmanship. They were to just protect the kingdom, nothing more. But the king had his favorite knights of course, and he made them the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot the most powerful knight on the table, he was an ebony hedgehog, and he had red eyes and red stripes on his quills. His powers outside of talking and walking were the ability to slow down time, teleport, speed and form spears from pure chaos energy. Gawain the powerhouse of the knights, he was a red echidna, with purple eyes and dreadlocks. His powers were that of strength, thus making him the power house. Percival, the knight of the Holy Grail, she was a purple cat with gold eyes, and she had a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. Her powers were being able to control the power of fire at her own will. Then there was Galahad, Lancelot's son and the youngest of the Round Table, he was a white hedgehog with gold eyes, and long white quills down his back. His power was that of telekinesis, he could control anything with his mind. There four were the most ultimate, strongest, bravest, and youngest of the Round Table, and they were who the king turned to for help.

It was a warm an peaceful day in the middle of June on the island of Avalon. The town on the island was small and in the center stood the castle of the king. Most kingdoms had peasants, and paupers, but this kingdom flourished. There were no starving citizens to be found. Now at the back of the kingdom, inside the walls of the castle, the knights had their own quarters and training grounds. Supplied with horses, armor, swords and fighting dummies. The knights took advantage of this peaceful day off and went to the training quarters to spare against each other to keep in shape and to be prepared in case of an attack. Gawain challenged Percival to prove that he could not be beaten by a female. Lancelot and Galahad sat on the railings of the stables and watched the two spare. The battle raged on for a long period of time, and Percival was becoming bored.

"The king has been very quiet as of late," Percival inquired to break her boredom as she lunged at her partner.

Gawain dodged the attack and replied back, "Now that you hath mention it you are right. Lancelot, why don't you go see what is on the Kings mind? You are his favored knight after all."

Lancelot gave a soft smile, hearing them admit that he was the favored, "I believe he is fine, but for your sake of mind I shall go talk with him." He stood from the framing and told his son to stay there. He walked from the quarters and into the castle halls. The cold stone hall breeze felt good to blow through his chest fur. Since there weren't any attacks there was no need to have his armor on. After ascending the large main stairwell he reached the doors that led to the king's throne room. They were large red doors with gold improvements. He pushed them open and inside there were tapestries hanging from the high ceilings, a gold and velvet throne sat in the center of the room and he also noticed the king was pacing back and forth. The king was a tall and strong man; he had brown hair and bread that matched. His green eyes showed confusion in them as Lancelot grew closer. "Your majesty?" He bowed down before the king to show his respect.

The king waved his hand in disgrace, "Lancelot, there is no need for that. Stand up and speak your peace."

Lancelot gave a nod and stood before the king. "Your majesty, what is troubling you?"

"It is a neighboring kingdom, called the crystal kingdom. It flourishes with the crystals that grow in their caves. Even the castle is made of crystal. But the thing that troubles me is their princess has been kidnapped by rogues and is threatening to kill her and then take the crystals in the kingdom. They have requested that my strongest knights assist theirs and help bring back the princess." The king walked to one of the many windows in the room and pointed to the east, "That is where the kingdom lies. It is about a 2 day journey but for you and the knights it would only take a matter of minutes. Now I must tell you, the crystal kingdom works different than what this kingdom does."

"What do you mean sire?"

"In the crystal kingdom, animals are nobility; the princess that you will be rescuing is a hedgehog like yourself. And she rules that kingdom by herself; there is no king or queen there. I'm not sure how she came into power but I am sure she will tell you everything when you save her."

"Majesty, you speak with such confidence."

"That is because I know my knights are superior, and can do any task that is put before them. Now go and gather Percival, Gawain and Galahad, they shall accompany you on this journey."

Lancelot bowed out and walked out of the room. He walked back through the stone corridors and to the training ground. When he arrived he saw that Percival had yet again beaten Gawain.

"What did the king say?" Percival questioned as she put her sword back in its sheath.

"We have a quest." He explained the nature of their mission and they all nodded. Each knight went to their quarters and placed on their armor. Their armor wasn't a full body suit like a human knight needed. Lancelot had a metal face mask with slits to see and from the middle of the mask, his ears poked through the holes designed for them and a metal covering went down one of his quills. He put on his metal gloves and shin guards, and then placed his chest plate over his chest fur and tied it together. He then reached over and grabbed his scared sword Arondight. This scared sword was said to never lose its edge. Gawain also had a face mask with slits for the eyes; it had a single silver piece that went down to the bottom of his head. His armor was a red bronze metal that was just as strong as he was. His metal gloves had points at his knuckles so he could smash through rock or metal. He also had shin guards and a chest plate that he tied together. He then grabbed his two scared swords Galatine. The two swords were like two large axe sword, and were praised for their sharpness. Percival had a face mask with horizontal slits and one aquamarine jewel in the center; unlike the boys hers only covered her face and not some of her head. She had a purple chest piece that slid over her clothes and fit them perfectly. She had metal gloves with gold trim and an aquamarine jewel. Her metal shoes had a heel to them that extended up her shins. After putting her armor on she grabbed her scared sword Laevatein. Her sword was that of a rapier, but it was much stronger and could withstand her flames, same as her armor. Galahad placed on his blue silver face mask and his slits were shaped like diamonds, and had a gold trim at the top. His mask was like Percival's, it only covered his face. His chest plate though went over the spikes on his back and down his arms to his metal gloves. On his gloves there was a circle that was a sky blue and when he would use his power it would light up. His metal boots went up to his knees and had no need for shin guards. He grabbed his sword Seacae, this sword can only be wielded by those true of heart. The knights were ready.


	2. Chapter 2:Arriving at the Kingdom

At the kingdom gates Lancelot stood and waited patiently for the others to arrive. One by one the others arrived with everything they needed. Each one packed a small satchel with food and drinks, and Galahad carried the extra one for the princess when they found her. With a nod to each other they dashed off into the woods. Because of their magical abilities of speed, they were able to cross through the forest and over the mountain and into the valley were the kingdom sat. As the king said the castle was made completely out of crystals. As they walked through the kingdom and too the castle, they saw that the crystals were growing from the ground all over the place. Purple, clear, blue and so many other colors of crystals could be found all over the kingdom. Everyone was worried about their beloved princess, Lancelot heard citizens crying and talking about what they would do without her. They soon reached the castle and were taken to the throne room and announced to the lord that was holding ground until they saved the princess. Lancelot saw him and he was a blonde dog, with green eyes, and he wore an emerald green noble cloak. He ran to the awaited knights and shook each hand with a frantic delight. After the introductions he took them to a large table to discuss the situation.

"As your king told you our fair princess was kidnapped by a band of rogues. They took her from her chambers as she slept. The next morning I went to wake her and she wasn't there. Her room was a mess and the balcony window was opened. We have no idea which way they went or who they were. We have no guards because they only kingdom within 100 miles from here is yours. We have no need for guards," said the blonde dog lord whose name was Cedric.

"So you are for certain that no one saw the princess being kidnapped?" Galahad questioned.

"We are sure. We asked every citizen in the kingdom."

"What about outside the kingdom? The rogues had to take her out of the kingdom back to their camp," Percival made a valid point.

"No, we did not question the residents outside the kingdom."

Lancelot sat there with a puzzled look on his face trying to figure everything out. "May we see the princess' chambers?" Cedric gave a nod and led them up a stair well and down a corridor to her chambers. He opened the purple doors and there was a large mess. Everything was thrown, broken and like the dog said the balcony doors were opened. Lancelot looked around for any sign that could help them. Something caught his eye that was caught in the door. He walked over and he picked up a piece of black flesh like skin. He took off his metal gloves and felt it between his fingers. It was part of a bat wing. A band of rogue bats took the princess for her jewels. He went to the balcony and there was no rope of anything. The bats didn't need the rope because they could glide out of the kingdom without being seen. He looked to the north and saw that some leaves and branches of a tree had been knocked off. He pointed in that direction and smiled, "That's where we need to go."

"Father, what did you find?" Galahad stood beside his father as he too looked to the north.

"I found a piece of a bat wing and saw that some tree branches have been broken. I can only assume that when they were kidnapping the princess she was struggling and it caused the branches to be broken," Lancelot explained to his son and the other knights who soon gathered around him. "North is the best direction to head in." He turned back around to the blonde dog, "How long ago was she kidnapped?"

"It was just two days ago. The next day we received a letter from one of the rogues."

"May I see it?" Lord Cedric handed Lancelot the letter and he read it. It stated that they had taken the princess to a remote location that only they knew about. He sniffed the page and it was papyrus paper, and it had a distinct smell of ash on it. Then he remembered that there was a volcanic cauldron just north of the dragon's lair. His suspicions were correct on that they flew north. He began to pace the room again, the cauldron was a good 10 days away, how could the bats get there in two nights and then write a letter back? But then he thought that maybe they had more help than just themselves. They were animals, and they had magical abilities, it could be that once at a safe distance from the kingdom they teleported their selves there. So their destination was the cauldron. He looked at his team and they departed on their way to the cauldron.

"Lancelot, we will have to travel the full 10 days when we save the princess," Gawain brought this notion to the leader attention.

"Yes, I know. The princess cannot run as fast as us, therefore we will have to walk back here."

"Father, why can't we just teleport?"

"Galahad, I can only teleport myself, not others."

"If we hurry now, we could make it to the cauldron before sundown tomorrow," Percival said.

"You are forgetting one thing. The dragon's lair right before we enter the cauldron. We don't want to speed right by it; we have to sneak by it. I say at full speed we will reach the cauldron on the fourth night."

"Then let us not waste time."

"You're right Gawain. Time is precious to us, and her life. Let us not waste it."


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the Princess

Three days and nights these heroes journeyed on their quest. They fought past under world creatures, large spiders, and many other monsters that inhabited the land. It was hard but they stuck through. They had only used up a day supply of rations; they were using them sparingly for when they had to make the ten day trek back. They were able to sneak by the dragon's lair without a stir and they made encampment at the bottom of that mountain. The next day they would reach the cauldron and then the problem was finding the princess. Each knights brought with them a blanket to sleep under, but that night Lancelot could not sleep. He looked through the trees and saw the lava filled cauldron. It wasn't a real cauldron, but rather a valley of an abandon city that was now covered in flowing hot lava and volcanic geysers. It was a place not suitable to live in, and he wondered how they survived there. He crossed his arms and stared emotionless at the dangers ahead.

A fire fly lands on his nose and lights up. He shoos it away and then sighs. He remembered the night that Princess Elaine tricked him to believe that she was Queen Guinevere. Both had long and beautiful blonde hair, sapphire eyes and a voice that was an angel. They two were surrounded by fire flies and they were just happy to be together. He leaned in and kissed her softly and that was the start of the rest of the night. But in the morning, in the light of the sun, he saw who she really was and was heartbroken. Not only had he been tricked, but he disobeyed his king. Animals and humans were not supposed to be together in that kingdom or be a part of another kingdom, and he had broken both rules. But the worse news wasn't until after that, that he heard her kingdom invaded his and killed the queen he loved so dear. If he was there he could have saved her, but he was out with another woman. He could only have imagined how she died. He looked over at Galahad who was just recently knighted by Lancelot himself. They both looked the same age, 16. Lancelot had a power that was gifted to him by the wizard Merlin. He had the gift of never aging, he stayed looking 16 his entire life. He was able to die, but not of old age, only by wound or sickness. He sighed looking at his only son.

Galahad on the other hand was not asleep and felt his father's look. He frowned to himself, and felt a single tear slip from his golden eyes. He knew the truth about how he came to be, and he knew it hurt his father. For as long as Galahad could remember, his father was never happy after that moment. He never looked at another lady, nor even talked about falling in love. He wanted his father to be happy again but he knew it would take a miracle to get him to fall in love again.

'_Father, I just don't understand. Why won't you love again and be happy. I have never seen you smile with great joy in your heart, and the only smiles I have seen were an act to make me feel better. Father…'_ Galahad thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and everyone was ready to set off and save the princess. Each one put on their armor again and grabbed their swords. They had to save the princess today, it was imperative that they did. The blonde dog lord mentioned something about the kingdoms power falling, if she did not return soon. So it was of great importance that she was returned to her people. They slid down the side of the valley and into the lava filled terrain. The smell of smoke and ash choked their noses and made their eyes burn. The heat was so intense that one step closer to the molten lava and their fur would be singed. They carefully made their way to an abandon brick home and stood on its surface. They looked around and tried to find a place where they could be. Galahad squinted his eyes and noticed something glowing in a hole on the opposite side of the valley. They carefully made their way to the valley wall and used their swords to climb up the side. They made their way to a cave entrance and back inside the cave they saw a glowing and heard voices complaining. The glowing then stopped and they each unsheathed their swords and prepared for battle.

With great speed they made their way to the back of the dark cave and there were five bat rogues surrounding a burlap bag that was struggling. The five bats looked at the knights in fear but then grabbed their weapons. The battle was quick though, five rogues versus five knights was one sided. The bats flew off in the cave in defeat and flew off as quickly as possible so they didn't end up in prison. Lancelot quickly went to the sac and untied it. There sat the crystal princess. She was a purple hedgehog, with long brown hair and sapphire eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back, the sides of her hair was in braids and tied together with crystal ties. Her dress was a navy blue with crystals used for trimming. She had around her head blue crystals that made up her crown. They were glowing, but once she saw they were knights, the light faded away. Lancelot moved his face mask and gazed upon her with his ruby eyes. "My name is Sir Lancelot." He bowed down to her and kissed her hand. "We were sent her by your kingdom to rescue you." He helped her up and she saw the other knights as well. They each bowed down in front of her.

"My lady, my name is Sir Gawain." Gawain said as he kissed her hand.

"My name is Sir Galahad," he also kissed her hand as a sign of respect.

"My name is Sir Percival," she took of her mask to show she was a female.

"What is your name my lady?" Lancelot questioned the princess.

"My name is Princess Melody, and I thank you four brave knights for rescuing me. Let us head back to my kingdom so it may not fall to ruin," she spoke with a soft yet firm voice, yet it sounded like an angel's voice. Each knight stood from their bow, placed their face masks back on and escorted her out of the cave. "My goodness!" She was surprised at what she saw, she had never seen the cauldron because when they teleported they went straight into the cave. Geysers exploded right below the cave and fire burned the remaining buildings. Lancelot frowned and wondered how they were going to get back across with her now. He wasn't sure what powers she had, but he figured speed and climbing was not one.

"My lady, hold on to my back and I will climb us down to the bottom. Then we may safely cross to the other side and walk out of this valley." He extended her hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him. He jumped down off the ledge and plunged his sword into the side of the mountain. Each knight then followed what he did. The rock was warm and soft, so his sword was able to slide right through it. Melody's arms tightened in fear of falling. Once of her hands touched his cheek and his heart jumped. He hadn't felt a woman's touch since that night 16 years ago. He reached the bottom and Melody let go of him and stood on the rock keeping a safe distance from the lava. The other knights soon landed beside them and put their swords back in their sheaths. Galahad noticed something about his father, there was a slight glow around him that he had never seen before. Though it could just be the light from the fires around them.

"What now?" Melody questioned as she looked at the stone path was slowly being covered by lava.

"We have to move quickly. Go on ahead, I will help the princess," Lancelot ordered as the other knights crossed the path with great speed. Lancelot picked up the princess in his arms and carried her across jumping from rock to rock. They crossed safely and he sat her down. She thanked him and then looked at the path that led up the valley wall. Up the path they went keeping the princess in the middle to protect her. Lancelot led the group up front and Percival trailed behind to keep a weather eye out for more rogues. They made it back up to the camp they had left there the night before.

"Lancelot, the night is almost here. Let us camp here again tonight and start in the morn," Gawain suggested to their leader.

"Yes, it is unsafe to travel at night in these woods. We shall rest here for the night."


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Fire Story

Lancelot proceeded to pull his blanket from his bag. "Princess, use my blanket to keep yourself warm for the nights ahead. I shall be fine."

"Thank you, Lancelot." She laid down on the ground and used her arms as a pillow. Each knight took of their armor and sat it to the side. Percival gathered some logs and placed them in a pile. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared on her hand. She touched the logs and they burst to flames creating a steady fire. For most part the night was quiet that was until Galahad began to become curious about the princess.

"Princess Melody?" She sat up and looked at him, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to power in your kingdom?"

"I was just a small hedgehog when I stumbled upon that kingdom. I had yet to learn my powers at this time, but something was drawing me to this kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a tyrant who wanted to have the crystals for his own. He used the people as slaves and tortured them each day. I traveled down into a cave underneath the city and there was a large pink crystal. In curiosity I touched it, instantly I felt as if my body and soul had become entwined with the crystals and their power. This crown of crystals placed on my head," she reached her hand and rubbed the crystals on her forehead, "appeared when I touched the crystal. They entrusted their power to me. And with the crystals power I was able to over throw the dark king, imprison him in a crystal and save the people. They made me their princess and I have ruled for almost 30 years now." A look of shock came over all the faces of the knights.

"But, you look only 17 years of age," Galahad exclaimed.

"That is a power of the crystals. I never age." Lancelot's ears perked up and Galahad smiled to himself seeing his father's reaction. "But if I do not return to the crystals soon, they and I will lose the power and the crystal kingdom will fall into ruins again because the dark king will be released from the crystal. That is why it is of grave importance that I be returned to the kingdom as soon as possible. If my crystal crown will let me know how my kingdom is doing. The brighter the crystals, the power my kingdom has. The darker the crystals, the less power my kingdom has."

"Then we must not waste a moment!" Gawain said with a roar of glory.

"Princess, we shall pursue to the edges of the underworld to make sure you return safely," Percival said with her sword in hand.

"Thank you all. King Arthur is a truly lucky king to have you for his knights." As the night dragged on, one by one they all fell asleep, except for Lancelot. Lancelot stayed awake through the night and kept watch for any danger. But the longer the night lasted, the more sleep washed over the knight. His eyes grew heavy and he gave into sleep.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: yes i know short chapter but thats all i wanted here.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1

The sun rose, summoning the next day. Lancelot was the first to wake and he took quick notice that the princess was not under her blanket. He jumped to his feet in fear that she had been kidnapped again in the night.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said. He glance over and there sat the princess cooking something over the fire.

"Good morning to you, princess." He bowed as a sign of respect, but then walked over to her side. "What art thou doing?"

"When I awoke, I found these eggs lying on the ground. I felt they would make a decent meal for my rescuers. Therefore, I took it upon myself to fix them." He looked down and she had found a flat stone, some sticks, and a piece of bark to build a makeshift stove. She utilized the bark and flipped one of the eggs over. The smell carried over to where the other knights slept. Galahad sniffed the air in his sleep, but his sleep did not last long. The smell of food woke him and the other from their slumber. Melody placed the eggs of leaves and passed them to each knight.

After breakfast, the knights packed their belongings, put on their armor and set forth again on their quest. The day was long and hot. The sun was beating down on the weary travelers and was slowing their speed. Lancelot was surprised with the princess, for she remained unchanged even though the weather was dreadful. She stood strong, proud, and determined.

Just then, Lancelot heard a noise in the bushes. He stopped everyone and they listened intently. It was silent, all too silent. Each knight drew their swords, placed the face mask over their eyes and Galahad stayed beside the princess to protect her. Lancelot slowly paced himself towards the bush where he heard the sounds. He snaked his hand to the leaves, with his sword ready to strike. He quickly moved it and there was nothing there. He frowned, knowing he heard something. Suddenly, a hoard of underworld creatures came charging into their presence. Lancelot told Galahad to stay with the princess and protect her. There was a plethora amount of creatures attacking them, had to be at least 100. Turns to be it was an ambush, but who it was set by they didn't know. Each knight fought strong and true. Percival used her pyromancer abilities to put a shield of fire around herself as she slayed each creature. Gawain flew into the air and dove down at each demon to destroy them. Lancelot, who fought the hardest, was teleporting himself behind each phantom and slaying them with one swing. But his valiant effort did not let him see the dangers behind him. An archer demon pulled its bow back and aimed it at the knight. The princess saw this and warned Lancelot of the danger. He quickly turned around and the arrow pierced his arm. He growled and pulled the arrow from his fur. He charged at the phantom with great speed and slain it on sight.

The fight was over. Each knight out of breath and had endured some beatings. Mostly bruises and cuts from scuffing the ground, but Lancelot's arm was bleeding. He held on to it as he walked back to the group. He sat down against a tree and rummaged his bag for a bandage. The princess ran toward the wounded hero and told him to relax. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his wound. A bright light emitted from her crown of crystals, and from his wound. Crystals formed around the wound and this surprised him, for he jumped back seeing the crystals attached to his skin. The princess then moved her graced her hand over the crystal and it vanished. In the spot where the wound had been, was nothing. Lancelot nodded his head and thanked her for healing him. Each knight was in shock, and quickly removed their mask to see how she done it. How was she able to perform such an act? Was this the power of the crystals that she had mentioned? She stood up and reached her hand out to Lancelot. He looked at is quizzically but then reached for her hand as she held him up.

The group continued to walk but Galahad began to make a plan of his own. That night, after they had sat up camp and took their armor off, he pulled Percival to the side for a walk and a talk. "Percival, you know how my father has vowed never to love again?"

"Yes, you told me the story of how the Queen he loved was killed when he was tricked by the other princess. Why?"

"It is hurting him. The night before we saved the princess I could sense that he was troubled and in pain. His heart has grown cold and he has to love again or it will kill him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I purpose that we set a flame in his heart for the princess."

Percival was shocked and appalled, "But she is a royal from another kingdom, we knights are not allowed to be involved with other kingdoms and their nobility. Why would you eve dare suggest such a plan?"

He frowned and looked at his feet, "I want my father to move on from his past. He holds on to it like a child to their toy. If he doesn't learn to let go of his past he is doomed to repeat it and re-live it." He looked to the female knight with sadness swimming in his eyes, "It will kill him and our kingdom. I can't let that happen to him or the kingdom. He needs to move on from the past. But I can't do this alone, I need your help."

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, her gold eyes looked into his own. They were pleading, begging almost for her help. She shook her head from side to side, "I will help you." Galahad's frown turned up into a pleased smile. "But if this plans turns for the worst, I can't promise anything."

"I understand! Thank you Percival!" He hugged her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held her tight but then realized what he had done. He pulled away quickly and blushed, "Uhh sorry there." She cleared her throat and nodded, and then she walked back to the camp site. He rubbed his hand behind his head and scolded himself for such an action.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: awww we got a bit of Silvaze going on here. lol i couldnt help myself. Anyway that was day one of the journey and now that his plan has came what will happen to Melody and Lancelot. But more important what is going on back at the crystal Kingdom. Read on to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Wicked Plan

Back in the crystal kingdom, Lord Cedric paced the room frantically. He chewed on his nails as if in fear.

"Sire, are you worried for the crystal princess?" A brown fox asked the pacing dog.

"Huh? Oh, yes of course." He seemed distant from this world and trapped in his own thoughts. "If she does not return soon the crystals power will fail and the dark king will rule us in his tyranny once again."

"Do not worry sire. The knights of the Round Table shall bring her back before the solar eclipse." He placed down a tray with food on it and rose to his feet. "It is late, I shall be heading to bed." He walked over to the door and turned back to the Lord. "Good night sire. Do not trouble yourself too much." The brown fox exited the room and closed the wood door behind him.

Cedric was still lost in his thoughts. He glanced at a paper on his desk then rushed to his telescope and peered at the stars above. He witnessed four stars slowly moving to form a box around the moon. "In 8 days the solar eclipse will arise. At that moment the dark kings power will be at its full potential." He pulled away from the machine and strolled over to his desk as he looked at his notes. "As long as those pitiful knights do not bring the princess back, the king shall return to power and bring this kingdom back to glory, with his iron fist." He opened his door slowly and closed it without a sound making sure not to alert anyone of his presence. He descended the stairs and out of the castle walls. He walked into the woods a little ways and entered into a cave. Down into the ground he traveled and soon he was surrounded by crystals of all colors. In the back of the cave was a large black crystal. He placed his paw on it and growled. "Soon my king, your soul shall be free and you will show these fools what a king truly is."

**_But what if the knights return with the wench?_** A voice entered the lord's mind with a hiss.

"Then I shall dispose of her myself. Once she is dead the crystal that bounds you shall loose its power and again you will be free."

**_I fear that a power far greater than mine or these crystals are at work._**

"Master, there is no such power. Do not fear. In time you will be free to rule this kingdom again." Cedric removed his hand and strolled away from the large crystal and out of the cave.

**_Love_**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: again short chapter but now we see that Cedric was invovled with this all along! and the king knows that love is the most powerful thing. but now how will he cause trouble for the small group? read on.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 5

Four days had past and Galahad's plan had been set in motion. Each opportune moment that arose he would trip the princes into his father's arms, or he would have Percival set a fire around the princess so that Lancelot would have to save her. They would never over do their actions; most stunts they would execute would not exceed two a day. But it seemed that no matter what they did, he was still cold and unchanged. She on the other hand had begun to walk closer to him, tried to get his attention, and anything she could do in her power to help him. It was the night of their sixth day of their journey. Everyone was asleep except for Lancelot. He stood on the edge of a cliff, without his armor, arms crossed staring out into the darkness.

"Do you always stay alone and look into the distance somberly?" The princess' voice spoke behind him. She walked up beside him and looked out into the distance.

"No," one word, was all he said.

"Tis a beautiful night tonight, is it not?"

"Yes, I would say so. The weather is in our favor, and the stars are bright tonight."

"That is what makes it beautiful. These stars, that twinkle and shine giving hope and wishes out freely. Do you wish on stars?"

"I used to, but not anymore. Wishing does nothing. Life is what you make it to be; wishing only gives you false hope."

"Well did you ever try to wish on a crystal star?"

He looked over at her in confusion, "There is no such thing."

"Oh contraire, in crystalline legends, there is a crystal star, beside the north star, that gives wishes to anyone who is true of heart. If they have wishes and they have done actions that help the world instead of their selves, it will grant their wish. I wish on that star every night."

"What do you wish for?"

"I cannot tell you, for if I do it won't come true," she smiled at him. "Why don't you try? It is that star there." She said pointing into the sky; it was the second brightest star in the sky.

"I cannot. I have done too many wrong deeds in the past for it to grant my wish," he sat down at the  
ledge, one leg hanging over the edge and another bent to rest his arm upon.

She sat down beside him, both legs hanging over, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I do not know why I am opening up to you." He bit his lip trying to force himself not to say. "Nimu, the lady of the lake, raised me from birth and told me where I needed to go, I went to Camelot. There I was shunned because my name was Lancelot De Lauc, or Lancelot of the lake. They felt that I was inferior then others, because I was raised by a fairy woman. But what they did not know was she had placed a spell on me when I was a babe that gave me exceptional skills with the sword. I went before the king and tried to become a knight. Naturally I passed the entire test a knight needs. And on the day when he knighted me, there I saw the most beautiful woman ever. The queen. Her blonde hair shone in the sun and it looked like silk flowing in the wind. Her beautiful blue eyes were like pools of sapphire gems. Each chance I had, I would go to talk to her and just try to be with her. She did not see me different, even though I am a walking and talking hedgehog. She saw me as a person, and she gave me kindness. So I came to love her dearly. But she was the king's wife, and I was only a knight."

"But you are both nobility, your classes should not have stopped your love."

"Not in Camelot. Knights are not considered noble, we are the work animals, there to only serve and protect. We cannot interfere with their noble process or even intertwine with other nobles like you. We are seen as imperfect since we are animals. But, there was a princess from another kingdom named Elaine. She tricked me into thinking she was the queen. The both had blonde hair and blue eyes. One day I received a letter that was signed from the queen, saying to meet me at the river at night. Naturally, I went. There was who I thought was the queen. The one who saw me as a human and not an animal. Needless to say, I broke the law. I intertwined not only with a noble, but a noble from another kingdom. When morning came, I saw she was not who she said she was. I ran to the castle and it turns that her kingdom had attacked last night killing most of the citizens and the queen. I was heartbroken. I had lost my love, but if I was there…I could've saved her. Needless to say, 9 months later, Galahad was born. She left him alone in the woods and I found him and raised him. Nimu told me that he was my son. I trained the lad, and then knighted him into the round table. I have never told him that I love him as my son, but I do. Yet, each time I look at his face, I remember the mistakes that I made. The dishonor I brought. And now I am hurting my only son."

"He is your son!? But you only look 18 years of age."

He chuckled slightly to himself, "I am like you. When Nimu enchanted me she gave me the ability to never age. I can die, I just do not age. I can live forever, as long as nothing kills me."

"Then why would you fall in love with a human? They die off each day; you live forever and see the ones around you die. You will watch your own son die. Why not love someone who is like you?"

"I just could not help myself. Her beauty was radiant and drawing, my heart had to love her," he looked over at the princess. He red eyes met her blue eyes. He smiled, "You have eyes just as beautiful as hers."

She blushed lightly and turned away from him, "Thank you." She looked back at the star and then over at him. "Tell me your wish, and I shall make the wish for you."

He looked at the star and pondered, "I wish that I do not hurt my son, or anyone else no longer." She smiled lovingly, closed her eyes and made his wish. She opened her eyes and nodded at him.

"Your wish shall come true."

He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles softly in gratitude, "Thank you my lady."

From the bushes Galahad watched silently. He smiled to himself when he saw him kiss her hand. His plan was slowly working after all. It was only a matter of time before they fell in love with the other. He ran back to the camp site as the two stood up from their seat and walked back. Something inside Lancelot had changed, he felt different. That night he could not get to sleep because all he was thinking about was those beautiful blue eyes. Not the queen's, but Melody's. He smiled as he looked into the night sky above them and stared at the crystal star. Now he had a new wish, he wished he could be with Melody forever. But unknowingly to him, his wish was coming true.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: we got a bit of romance going on. his wish is coming true! stay tuned to see what happens!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dragon's Roar

Night was at its peak in the crystal kingdom and Lord Cedric ran down the stairs and too a lair underneath the castle. He pushed open a wooden door and slammed it shut. He grabbed a potion and threw it into the cauldron. A green smoke emerged from the brew; it smelled of rotten fish and decomposed bodies. He whirled the smoke away with his sleeve and looked at the bubbling slop. "Show me the princess!" He yelled at the cauldron. It swirled around and an image appeared on the liquid. There was the princess lying asleep and the other knights around her. "Where are they?!" The potion then spelled out the words, misty lake. "They are close the Labyrinth woods. If they were to wonder into those woods they shall be lost forever. But how do I get them in those woods? They are a three days journey away." He paced back and forth in the room. He then turned through his spell books and saw something that made him smile wickedly. He grabbed a raven's claw, an ogre's eye lash, a witches wart, and water of the enchanted lake. He threw each ingredient into the metal cauldron. With each new object the brew burst forth a smoke and changed colors. It turned a dark purple and the smoke died down. "Itsiano calibegro. Latrugix bacatheno. Lancelot, you shall lose your way on this journey. Travel into the Labyrinth woods." A purple dust went from the cauldron and out the window. The smoke flew out and into the mind of Lancelot. "No to make sure that they never return from those woods. I shall send a dragon to burn them to a crisp!" He grabbed another bottle and inside it was a figure of a dragon. This dragon was covered in metal and had spikes down its back and tail. He opened it and placed the dragon into the brew. "Dragon! Heed your master! Go to the Labyrinth woods and destroy the knights there!" He heard a roar outside the kingdom and he knew the dragon was on his way. "Sleep well these next few days princess. For it shall be your last!" He cackled into the night sky for he was for sure his plan would succeed.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know its short. leave me alone. but now he has a dragon sent after them what now!?**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 9

As each day passed, Lancelot's heart was growing less cold and warmer, for his love for Princess Melody was growing. As was her love toward him. Even though she was starting to love him, she thought he could never love her after what happened to him so many years ago. She could still see the pain in his eyes from that moment. Yet, that pain she saw slowly began to seep away. Before he eyes were cold an unwelcoming, now each time he glanced at Melody they were sparkling. He knew that they could live together as long as they wanted to be together. But yet, he wanted to remain loyal to his king, how could he have both? This troubled him greatly and in turn actually caused the group to get lost in the forest. They knew which way was the right way to travel, but this inconvenience was a hazard.

"I hear a dragon guards this forest," Gawain said, trying to get a scare out of them.

"Gawain, don't be ridiculous. There is no dragon," Percival said trying to calm her nerves.

"No, he is right. I know this forest, this is the Labyrinth woods. The legend says that once a travel wonders in they never come out. Some say because the forest is so big and other says that a dragon takes them away. No one has ever lived to tell the tale," Melody said as fear grew in her.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Lancelot made the very excellent point. "We shall be fine. But we must find out way out of these woods before night falls."

Their hearts raced inside each of their chest. Sweat formed on their brows in fear. Their palms became sweaty inside their gloves. They licked their lips and tried to remain calm. Each one was worried about the dragon. Even Lancelot had become a little nervous. Minutes turned to hours and they were still trapped inside these forest. Suddenly they heard a loud roar. Each one jumped from fright. Each knight drew their sword and Melody instinctively ran behind Lancelot in fear. She put her hands on his shoulder and hid behind him. He felt her fear and then his fear turned to bravery, he had to protect her. Not only was it his duty but he knew something wanted him to protect her. They looked around as they felt the ground shake from the dragon closing in on them. Suddenly it ripped through the forest trees and roared at them. Each knight quickly took notice that its skin was not scales, but rather metal. Every part that was except for the under belly.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY FOREST!?" The dragon roared with great might.

"You can talk?" Galahad quickly asked in confusion.

"LEAVE MY FOREST! OR I SHALL TOAST YOU TO A CRISP!" He breathed out fire towards the group. Each one ducked for cover and Lancelot picked up Melody and placed her to the side in a bush.

"Stay here my lady." She nodded and he ran back to the others. "Dragon! If I beat you in a duel, you will show us the way out of these forest!"

The dragon was intrigued, no traveler ever offered to dual him. "What if you lose?"

He thought for a moment, he didn't want to be devoured whole by this dragon. He couldn't think of a reasonable answer.

"You can have our jewels!" Gawain chimed in, for he remembered that dragon loved jewels.

"Jewels? Very well I accept your dual foolish knight. But only you shall fight me! The other must not interfere."

"As you wish." Lancelot drew his sword and pointed it at the dragon. "Prepare to dual!" The dragon roared again with its great might. Lancelot ran towards the beast and dodged each fire ball it spat out. It swung its tail at the oncoming knight. He jumped over the tail and used his powers to teleport him in front of the dragons face and kicked the creature in the eye. It stumbled back in pain but then chomped at the knight capturing him in his jaws. Lancelot dropped his sword and held the creature's mouth with his hand. The dragon narrowed his eyes and was trying to force his jaws to close. Lancelot's arms trembled in pain and he gritted his teeth.

"Lancelot!" Melody yelled in fear of losing him. He looked down at her and he saw her clasping her hands together, looking at him with sad eyes.

He had to defeat this dragon! He had to save Melody and her kingdom! He couldn't let her down! Strength coursed through his body and he pushed the teeth of the dragon up. Its eyes widen at the sudden strength. Suddenly, Lancelot burst free from its jaw and dashed down to grab his sword. He teleported himself under the dragons belly and slashed at its stomach. It roared in pain as Lancelot kept slashing wildly at the beast. It fell over in pain and breathed heavily, "You win knight! I forfeit. I shall show you the way out of the forest." Lancelot put his sword back in the sheath and stood proudly. He raised his face mask up and looked at the defeated dragon. Melody ran up and threw her arms around his neck in happiness.

"You have done it Lancelot!" She smiled happily and kissed his cheek. His eyes widen and blushed. His cheek tingled from her kiss. She blushed as well for the action she had just done. "I'm sorry!" She pulled off of him and hid her face behind her hands.

Lancelot turned around, removed her hands from her face and kissed it softly. "Do not hide that beautiful face. Beauty as radiant as yours should be shown to the world." She blushed even more and smiled widely. His heart skipped a beat as he raised back up. Inside he was blushing wildly. A lump formed in his throat and he rubbed the back of his head. Galahad could only watch in joy, his father was finally letting go.

The dragon rose from its pain and extended its wing, "Climb aboard and I will fly you out of the forest." Each knight climbed on the wing of the beast and held on to one of its spikes as it flew into the air. The knights took off their mask to enjoy the view. The wind blew through their fur and it felt so marvelous. Princess Melody lifted her arms up slowly from the spike and stretched them out to the sides and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was flying herself. The wind blew her brown hair back and the sun glistened off her face. Lancelot's heart stopped, her beauty, such beauty. It was something he had only dreamed of seeing. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. He felt himself moving his arms toward her. No matter how much he scolded himself, his arms did not listen. They wrapped themselves around her waist and he placed his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Lancelot, does this breeze not make you feel as if you are flying?"

"Yes it does my lady." He wanted to say more but his throat refused to say any more. The breeze stopped and the dragon landed on the ground. He extended his wing to the ground and let the knights off. He flew off into the air again, without saying a single word. Melody looked around and recognized the location they were in.

"Knights, this be the forest outside my kingdom. We are close. Tomorrow I will be back in my kingdom. And not a moment too soon. My crystals are fading, which meanth that my kingdoms power is falling."

"Princess, we shall have you back in your kingdom at sunrise," Gawain promised to the princess.

"But tonight we must rest! The sun is about to set!" Galahad said in almost a panic. Lancelot looked into the sky and the sun was only a little past high noon. He looked back at his son in confusion. "Father, we must not risk her safety, let us rest here tonight and we shall continue in the morn?"

Lancelot nodded, "Yes. We shall rest here tonight. Princess, is that ok with you?"

"Yes. It is," she smiled happily, as if she wanted to spend one last night out in these woods.

The night fell upon the earth and Percival built a fire for the small group. Gawain had already fallen asleep and was snoring. Princess Melody giggled to herself at the sight of the strong knight. Lancelot had walked off to find some more fire wood, but she did not know this information. Galahad's mind hatched one final plan to try and get his father to fall in love. He went over to the princess and sat beside her and sighed.

"Galahad, what be the matter?"

"It is my father. He walked off into the woods on his own. He is so depressed for what happened so long again. You seem to make him happy. Will you please go and cheer him up?"

"Yes of course. Which way did he travel?"

Galahad pointed his finger toward the east, "He went that way." Melody stood from her seat and walked into the darkness. Just as she disappeared and was out of hearing range Lancelot came back with logs in his hands. Galahad jumped from his seat and pretended to be in a panic. "Father! The princess she has disappeared! Bats came and drug her to the east. I had just come back from the bushes and saw them drag her off."

Lancelot dropped his fire wood and put on his armor, "Which way did they take her?!"

"They took her east!" And with that Lancelot dashed off to look for her. Galahad rubbed his hands together for his plan had been put in motion.

Melody walked around the woods in search of Lancelot. "Lancelot! Lancelot! Where are you?" Then from the bushes Lancelot ran into the princess and down a slight hill they tumbled. They landed on the ground beside each other and rose with groans. "Lancelot, there you are. What is troubling you?"

"Where did they go?"

"They? They who?"

"The bats that brought you out here!"

"There were no bats. I walked out here in search for you. Galahad told me that you came out here in depression and he asked me to cheer you up."

He frowned and put his sword back in its sheath, "Galahad told me that you were kidnapped. I think my son planned this."

She giggled, "I agree." She looked around and it turns out they were in a small ravine. "How do you plan to get us out?"

"I am not sure." He already had a plan from the moment they landed, but he wanted to spend this time with her.

"Well until you figure out a plan come here and sit beside me." She sat down on a log and patted the place beside her. He lowered his body and placed himself beside her. Everything was quiet and to be honest, awkward.

"Princess, do you ever plan to have a king at your side?" Lancelot decided to break the ice.

"No. I can live forever. If I was to be wed I would watch everyone else die around me. And if I loved him, he would die as well. I do not want to wed because I would be in constant heart break." She had forgotten that Lancelot could live forever as well.

"Then why not find…someone who can live forever?"

"There is no one with a power like mine. Or should I say curse. I am doomed to live a lonely life."

He bit his lip and placed his hand on his neck, "Well I… can live forever."

Her heart skipped a beat, "That is right! Nimu placed a protection spell on you that allows you to live forever."

He smiled and blushed, "Yes, that is right. So…princess, I have to ask." He was cut off by her jumping from her seat to witness them being surrounded by countless fire flies. The dark night was no longer, for it was a lit with the warm glow of these little creatures. Lancelot stood up as well and looked in amazement at the bugs. He looked over at the princess and she looked at him. At that moment there eyes truly meet. And they could see into the others heart. She blushed and so did he. They moved closer to the other slowly. Lancelot placed one hand on her waist and another on her tender and warm cheek. He cupped her face in his hand softly and gazed into her beautiful eyes. She placed both hands on his armored chest. She looked up at him as he cradled her face. Her eyes slowly closed, and as did his. They each moved their face closer together and then their lips met. Her lips! They were soft as silk, and so warm and comforting. To her, his lips were warm and full of passion. He did kiss her with great passion, yet softly to make sure to let her know she was loved. Time slowed down in the world around them, all that mattered was that moment then.

In the bushes Galahad threw his hands into the air with victory as he watched his father and the princess finally embrace in a loving kiss. "YES!" He yelled into the sky with a jump, but he fell backwards when he landed.

The two lovers pulled away from the tender kiss with their hearts pounding in their chest. "W-we should get back to t-the camp." Lancelot said with fluster from the kiss.

"Yes. We should," Melody was also having the same effects from kiss as he was. Lancelot carried her back to the camp. During that time she had fallen asleep in his arms. He placed her down on the ground and laid a blanket over her and he laid down beside her and went to sleep as well.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Cedric yelled furiously into his mirror cauldron. "They are right outside the kingdom! And with the power of his love aiding her, her power is even stronger!" He rubbed the sweat from his forehead. "None of my plans succeeded. Well it looks as if I will have to kill her," he grabbed a dagger, "myself."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: there long chapter! and i just love the part with Galahad its so cute to me lol. so now they are in love, but remember, if a knight was to be invovled with another princess it is aganist the crown. What will Lancelot do? And what about Cedric!? will he kill Melody?**


	10. C 10: The Time of Darkness Has Come!

At the break of the dawn, the small group was awake and moving. Lancelot's heart ached inside his chest. Everything he feared was happening all over again. He was falling in love with a noble from another kingdom! This was treason to the crown, and kingdom. Even though he loved her, he knew he had to remain loyal to the crown. They soon arrived at the gates of the crystal kingdom. He put his face mask on to hide the pain in his eyes for what he had to do.

"Princess! You have been saved!" Lord Cedric yelled with joy as he ran to the princess.

"Yes Cedric, my loyal lord, these knights rescued me and brought me back so I may save my kingdom."

Cedric looked into the sky and saw the moon beginning to move in front of the sun, "Yes and not a moment to late I might add." He looked back to the princess and the knights. "For returning out princess to us, please take these crystals as a token of our gratitude." He handed each knight a small crystal with a strong around it. "Now come princess, let us go back to the castle and return you to your duties."

"You go right ahead Cedric. I must thank these brave knights myself." He nodded and walked back into the kingdom. Melody stood in front of the strong knights who saved her. "Thank you all for everything that you did! You saved me and now I can bring power back to this kingdom. So you saved me and my kingdom. I cannot thank you enough." She glanced over at Lancelot, "And Lancelot, thank you most of all. I have had a great adventure with you."

He stood firm and still, "Time is a precious thing to me princess. I do not wish to waste yours any longer."

She was taken aback by his statement. She lowered her eyes and her heart broke. "Very well. Goodbye Lancelot and may you find love someday." She walked into the gates of the kingdom and they slammed shut behind her.

With the bang Lancelot stood trembling as tears ran down his face. He was not one to cry but his heart was destroyed. It hurt worse now than it did when the queen died. "Father! Are you just going to let her go!? There is still a chance-" Galahad was cut off by Percival who touched his chest.

"Not now Galahad."

"But!"

"Let him alone." Lancelot took a deep breath and walked away from the kingdom. Each knight looked at the other and then followed behind with a frown.

Melody entered into the chambers of her castle and she had tears in her eyes. But she took a deep breath and composed herself ready to restore her kingdom's power. "Cedric!" She called into the castle. The dog lord entered from a hall and walked to the princess. "Take me to the crystal caves. I need to restore the power."

"I have a better idea." He snapped his fingers and guards in dark armor seized the princess and bound her in ropes.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Princess, your time of ruling is at an end." He grinned wickedly at the terrified princess. The men in black drug her to the balcony that over looked the kingdom. They tied her to the railing and Cedric stood beside her. "People of this kingdom!" He yelled out to the crowds below. "Behold your princess!" He hissed. "She over threw the king which made this kingdom invincible! And now with her death the king shall rise again and rule with his iron fist! He will protect us, unlike this wench!" He pointed the dagger at her face. "Today, I shall kill the one who bound our king's soul into the crystals we live around. And today, with the help of the solar eclipse, he will rise even more glorious and powerful than ever before!" The citizens began to mumble and scream for they did not want to fall back under his rule again. One child ran out of the kingdom and into the woods. He knew he needed to find help.

Lancelot remained silent for the entire trip back. They walked slowly because they were all in a small depression. They had not traveled far from the kingdom when they heard the cry of a small child. They turned around saw a small male cat child running towards them.

"Help! Please help us!" He ran to the group and fell on his knees crying.

Lancelot kept his back turned to the small child, as Percival knelt down in front of the weeping lad. "What is the matter?"

"Lord Cedric! He is going to kill our princess and bring the dark king back to power! Please help us!" Lancelot's eyes narrowed under his mask. His teeth gritted and his fist clenched. He turned around and dashed off with great speed back to the kingdom. The rest of the knights were about to follow when Galahad extended his hand to stop them.

"Go get her father."

The moon had almost eclipsed the sun and time for rescue was growing short. "Oh dark king! Return to us!" Cedric yelled as he plunged the dagger into Melody's broken heart. She gasped in pain and her eyes widen. The glow in her crown disappeared and turned to black. All around the kingdom each crystal clump was growing black. The citizens screamed out in horror. Lancelot ran into the gates and saw the scene on the balcony. Fire grew inside his heart and his rage grew. There was a loud deep cackle as the earth quaked below his feet. A dark shadow emerged from the caves from the forest and entered the gates.

**_You fools think you had bested me! I am the dark king! Nothing shall stop me from taking over this kingdom!_**

A voice boomed as face formed in the cloud of smoke. Lancelot grew wide eyed at this sight. He jumped over the crowd of people and ran inside the castle. He fought off every guard as he forced his way to the balcony. There he saw his love fallen on the ground but her arms stretched up from being tied to the railing. Her crown dark and her body lifeless. He ran to her and held on to her body. He lifted his face mask off and just looked at her. He looked up at Cedric and growled. He sprang from his feet and grabbed the canine lord by his collar.

"You killed her!"

"Yes! And now when the king makes his way here to the castle and finds the power crystal your love will be too late! Once he reaches that there will be no hope for this kingdom!" He laughed psychotically as he threw his head back. Lancelot threw him to the ground in anger. He ran back over to Melody and cut the ropes that bound her hands. He picked her up bridal style and ran through the castle. "Run! Run away! There is no hope for you!" Cedric yelled as the knight ran. He ran down to the castle medicine man.

"Please! You have to save her!" Lancelot yelled as he placed the dead princess on the examination table.

The grey echidna looked over the body. He listened to her heart. He raised one of her hands and pressed his thumbs on her palms. "She is dead."

"Yes I know this!"

"But there is a difference it all dead and somewhat dead. She is only somewhat dead. Her soul is still bound to this earth for some reason. Close your eyes. Do you feel it?"

Lancelot closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All around him he could feel her warm loving soul surround him. "Yes! I can feel her." He opened his eyes and looked at the elderly doctor. "But how do I save her?"

"You must travel through the power crystal, retrieve her soul and bring it back to her body. Since she received power from the crystals, her soul is still intertwined with the crystals. For all eternity. But this journey shall not be easy. There will be trails inside the crystal that will test you, and to see if you are true of heart. If you can prove yourself to the crystal, it will give you her soul. Bring it back and then she can save this kingdom once again."

Lancelot nodded, "Where is the power crystal."

"It is under her throne. There is a small button underneath the arm. Press it and the throne will move revealing and stair way down to the hall of the power crystal."

Lancelot dashed off to the throne room, leaving Melody's body with the medicine man. He opened the large doors and ran to her throne. He felt around underneath the arm of the throne and then clicked a button. Like the man said, the throne moved itself and revealed the stairwell. Lancelot jumped down the stairs and there he saw the large, purple power crystal. He noticed that its color was slowly fading. He walked up to it slowly and placed a hand on it. "Crystal, here my call. Allow me to bring the crystal princess back to this world to save her kingdom!" A bright light surrounded him...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: weeee cliff hanger! what will happen now?!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Trials

A bright light surrounded him and when he opened his eyes he was in a world that was half dark and half-light. He looked around confused but then wasted no time as he proceeded forward looking for Melody. He reached a gate which was broken on the dark side, but made of gold on the light side. He touched the lock and it opened. He proceeded inside and there he saw a two colored hedgehog. He was black and red on the left side, but white and blue on the right side.

"Lancelot, knight of the lake, you have come here in search of the crystal princess. But to prove you are worthy to save her soul you must first pass three tests of mine. First shall be the test of valor," the hedgehog spoke with a deep loud voice that was so powerful it made Lancelot cower a little. "In this test, you will defeat enemies of the dark, and retrieve a crystal on the other side before the time is up. When you are ready proceed to the side of dark and begin."

Lancelot wasted no time. He hurried over to the line and took a step in. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he saw the crystal on the pedestal about 30 feet away. He took another step forward, when a knight of the underworld appeared and began to attack him. Lancelot quickly drew his sword and slayed the dark knight. With each one he slayed 3 more would appear. But he kept moving towards the crystal. The crystal was his main goal and he could not be stopped by these pitiful knights. He was just as the crystal when an underworld giant appeared, blocking his way of the crystal. It was nothing but armor and in its hand was a large axe. Lancelot gripped his sword and unleashed his full power. He teleported all around the beast and attacked its weak points. Soon the giant was slain as it fell to the ground. Lancelot lunged forward and grabbed the crystal in his hand.

When he grabbed the crystal, he was back in the side of light with the black and white hedgehog. "Very good, now hand me the crystal." Lancelot handed him the crystal, and when he did, he noticed that it was the shape of a half a heart. "Now the next test shall be a test of intelligence. You must memorize the warp portals and get to the other side of the light realm and retrieve another crystal. When ready go to the side of light and begin."

Lancelot walked over to the side of light and when he took his step in three portals appeared in front of him. He wasted no time and jumped through the middle one. This brought him to the dark side and there were two portals. He took the one of the right and he ended back in the start position. He jumped through the middle one again and this time through the one on the left. This time he was up on a tree. He looked around and there were three warp holes. He jumped through the one of the right and then he saw he was in a world of nothing but the color purple. There was one last warp hole, he walked through it and there was the crystal.

When he grabbed it, he was transported to a new place. There were two large doors and there stood the black and white hedgehog. He gave him the last piece of the crystal and when the hedgehog put them together it made a heart. "Now the last test is the test of love. Inside these doors there will be two choices. You must make the decision that means the most to you."

Lancelot walked to the door and the black and white hedgehog placed the crystal heart in a hole that was on the door. The two doors opened up and Lancelot walked into the white room. He looked around the enormous area and then he saw Melody standing in the far left corner. "Melody!" He yelled and proceeded to run toward her.

"Lancelot, you came for me," Lancelot stopped dead in his tracks and he lost his breath. The voice that he heard from behind him was soft, tender and angelic. He slowly turned around afraid to believe his ears. There in the far right corner was the queen he had loved so dear, all those years ago.

"Guinevere!" Lancelot yelled in surprise as he dashed over to her. He fell down on his knees at her feet and clung to her dress. "Oh Guinevere, it is you! I missed you so much!"

"Lancelot, I have missed you as well. I never wanted to go, I loved you and I wanted to be with you." She grabbed his hands and pulled him from his feet. He looked up at her blue deep eyes. He was finally reunited with his lost love, who did in turn love him back. He wanted to take her away and take her back with him and let them live together…forever? Suddenly, his smile turned to a frown.

_"Why chose to love a human? They die off every day." _Melody's voice echoed in his mind. He wanted to live with a love forever, and he knew she couldn't. He looked back up into her blue eyes and the only face he saw was Melody's. He pulled away from the deceased queen and shook his head. He walked over to Melody, who was frowning, who was lifeless, and who was cold. He placed one hand on her hip, and lifted her chin up with a single finger.

"You are what is most important to me," he kissed her softly as he closed his eyes. There was a bright flash; Lancelot shielded his eyes from the light as he held tight to Melody. The light soon faded away and he opened his eyes, he was out of the room and Melody was no longer in his arms.

"You have chosen to love one who is ruling her own kingdom. One who lives now and not from your past. To let go of one's past is a great success in life, and you have done it. You have proven yourself Sir Lancelot, and with that I bestow upon you the soul crystal." He removed a crystal necklace from behind his back and handed it to Lancelot. "Inside this small crystal is Melody's soul. Take it to her and restore the power to this kingdom."

"How does it work?" Lancelot wanted to know that way he did not do it wrong.

"Place the crystal in her right hand. Close her hands and place them over her chest. Then you must say these words exact, strong is the soul inside me, strong is the soul inside you. Come back to this world dear princess, and save this kingdom too. Then she will awake and take back this kingdom. Now go brave knight!" A strong wind hit Lancelot and blew him back away from the black and white hedgehog.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: yay he got the crystal, but still the dark king is stronger than ever. will he be stopped by true love? or will the crystals power be returned?**


	12. Chapter 12: Saving the Kingdom

Lancelot's eyes shot open and it felt as if his soul hit his body. He looked in his hand and there was the crystal. He smiled as he dashed back to the medicine man. On his way there he saw that the dark king was almost to the castle doors. He needed to hurry and save Melody before the king could reach the crystal. He opened the door and there lay Melody on the table where he left her. He placed the crystal in her right. He moved both hands over her chest and then bent down to her ears and whispered with the voice of a lover. "Strong is the soul inside me. Strong is the soul inside you. Come back to this world dear princess, and save this kingdom too." With the end of that sentence Melody gasped for breath as she came back to life.

She jolted from her position and sat on the wood table. She looked around saw her love standing there. "Lancelot! You saved me!" She jumped from the table and hugged him around the neck.

He hugged her back but then pushed her away from him, "Yes and now you must save your kingdom! Lord Cedric has released the dark king and he is almost here to the power crystal!"

She stood proud and strong, "I will not let me subjects down!" She yelled with determination as she walked to the gates of the castle doors. She pushed them open and there she saw the horrifying scene. The sky was covered in black clouds that swirled around with a mighty wind. She looked up and watched as the dark cloud formed into the Dark King. He was a pale white human with black hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a long red velvet cape with fur around the trim. He had metal covering up his legs and up his arms that connected to a metal suit of armor that he wore. His crown was a single silver strip with a green jewel in the middle. He grinned wickedly as he walked up slowly to the castle steps and looked at the princess who was guarding the doors with Lancelot beside her.

"So here she is, the crystal princess hath returned to save her kingdom," the Dark King said with a fake bow. "I admire your determination but with the power of the solar eclipse there is nothing to stop me!"

Cedric pushed Melody out of the way and ran down beside the Dark King. "With my help he shall rule this kingdom again."

The Dark King looked down at the mutt with a look of disgrace, "You were merely a pawn used for my escape! You have no further use to me." He said and a crystal impaled the lord through the center of his body. The Dark King broke the crystal and then made the body disappear in a puff of smoke. "Princess, you see, you no longer have power over the crystals! Your crown is black which means now I control them! They will do what I say!" He laughed into the air with his arms out stretched.

"No, something is not right," Melody said biting her lip.

"What be the matter?" Lancelot asked.

"When he was in control he never had control of the crystal. It was only an illusion, cause in truth he only had control of the dark crystals!" Her head raised and she noticed a circle of crystals in the castle circle. "Lancelot, drive him back to the center of that circle!" He unsheathed his sword and attacked ferociously at the Dark King. The King kept taking steps back and making shields of crystals to block the attacks. Melody ran down and looked at the eight crystals in the circle. She looked at Lancelot and the Dark King and the King had just taken step onto the center circle. "There!" Lancelot jumped away as the King stood confused. Melody lifted up her hands and closed her eyes, "Crystals, heed my call!" The crystals around the circle began to glow, first the red one on the right side, then green, to blue, to pink, to yellow, to purple, to orange, then finally to clear on the far left side. "Take this dark ruler and imprison him for all time!" Each crystal began to grow like fingers reaching out desperately to touch the face of a lover. The Dark King tried to find a way out but the crystals were all around him. "Do not let his power rule you again!" Her crown glowed bright with power as the crystals touched his body. He yelled out in pain as the crystals grew up his body from his feet and slowly reaching his head. "Take away this tyrant and send him to hell!" She yelled as she opened her eyes, they were nothing but white, as the king screamed when the crystals covered his face. There were flashes of lightning that struck the new crystal statue and the wind blew more ferocious. But just as quick as this wind came, it left. The clouds parted to reveal the glimmering sun shining down on the crystal figure of the dark king. "His body is forever been turned into crystal. And his soul is no longer in this world. He is gone forever." Melody said as she shrank the crystal statue down to a small figurine. She picked up the figure and placed it in a pocket on her dress. She turned back to Lancelot and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

He pulled her away and looked into her eyes, "Melody, I realize now that well… I love you. And I wish to spend all my life with you forever." He kissed her softly as the crowd cheered behind them.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: this is not the end. there is still one more chapter. Remember how knights couldnt love other princesses well now it is about to come back on him.**


	13. Chapter 13 Saving the Knight of the Lake

Galahad and the other knights were in the back as they each smiled. But then frowned again as they looked at each other. They slowly walked up through the crowd and to the lovers. Lancelot looked at the others and realized the crime he had now committed. And now the others knew his past as well. There was no way out of this, but he was to be hanged for disloyalty to the crown.

"I am sorry Lancelot," Percival says as she puts him in hand cuffs.

"You are doing what is right by you. I cannot expect more than that," he said as he stood there with no battle. He looked at Melody and frowned. "Looks like this is goodbye?"

She smirked coyly, "Maybe not completely." She winked at him and walked back to her chambers.

Two mornings later Lancelot stood on the gallows. He was cuffed and without his armor. He stood before the murmuring crowd that had faces of disgust on them. He sighed and the only thing he thought of was Melody. Then a man came up with a scroll and read the charges. "Lancelot de Lauc let it be known that on this day that you shall be hanged for your willful crimes against the crown."

The Knights of the Round Table stood in the back in front of the king. "This is wrong," Galahad said wanting to save his father.

"Lancelot is bound by the law Galahad, as are we all," Percival said to him, also wanting to save him.

The man continued on and began to read the charges, "Some of these acts being, an affair with the departed queen, an affair with a princess of another kingdom, another affair with a princess of another kingdom," the man continue as Lancelot thought to himself about how many affairs he had been in. He looked down in the crowd and noticed a small figure in a navy cloak. The face was covered by the shadow the cloak gave. He looked at it intently and there was a flash of a white smirk underneath the shadow.

The figure then walked back to the knights and said in a raspy voice which was only a whisper, "Listen to the crystals." The man finished reading the charges and the figure then dashed back up to the gallows. The knights looked at each other, then at their crystals. It dawned on them.

"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," the man finished as he closed the scroll and walked off the gallows platform. The drums sounded and the figure pushed people out of the way to get to the front.

"What on earth?!" the king stood from his chair to see the figure. The knights knew they had to distract him, and that's what they did. The executor grabbed the handle to let the floor fall from under Lancelot.

"Move!" the voice yelled from underneath the cloak. When the lever was pulled a large crystal appeared underneath Lancelot to stop him from being hung. The cloaked figure ran up to the gallows and made a crystal sword as it cut the rope which Lancelot was tied to. The rope fell and he took it off around his neck.

"Father!" Lancelot looked up and Galahad tossed him his sword Arondight. Lancelot caught the sword and fought off the guards and knights. The figure jumped down off the gallows and stood beside the knight with its crystal sword. The Knights of the Round Table were still trying to distract the king but then joined in the fight to save Lancelot. They had to make it to the castle gates then Lancelot would be free from this kingdom. They fought each oncoming guard and defeated them all. Lancelot looked beside him and there stood Galahad running with him. He looked beside the cloaked figure and there was Percival and Gawain. They ran to the castle doors, but when they opened them they saw the moat was closing. Galahad and Gawain flew to the other side of the moat; Percival used her fire powers and levitated herself there, and Lancelot teleported to the other side. The cloaked figure ran up the closing door and then jumped from the top of the large door and fell down to the ground. In falling the air blew back her hood revealing the brown hair and purple fur. She landed in Lancelot's arms and she smiled at him with her glistening blue eyes.

The group back together walked through the forest and away from the kingdom. "What will happen to the round table now?" Gawain asked sadly.

"It shall continue on, in my kingdom. I will appoint each and every one of you as my new knights. But in my kingdom you will have nobility and you shall live in the castle with me. Does this offer please you?" Each knight looked at the other with a smile.

"That it does Princess," Percival said.

The other knights walked towards her kingdom and left Lancelot and Melody alone. "Lancelot, you will have the honors of not only being my knight, but sitting beside me every day in the throne room as my prince."

He kneeled down on one knee and kissed her hand lightly, "I shall be delighted my princess." He stood back up and then placed his hand on her cheek, and another around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck as the two kissed. Ever since the kiss was invented there have only been a few kisses that were pure and true of heart. This was one of those kisses.

The End

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: hope you enjoyed this took a week to write on request! so tune in more from me! please favorite and review!**


End file.
